


Games They Play

by dreamsandlove



Series: Deran/Adrian HEA (s4 Finale redux) [2]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Deran adores Adrian, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, fluff and love, loving relationship, play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsandlove/pseuds/dreamsandlove
Summary: ++UPDATED++Deran comes home to Adrian playing a Virtual Reality game. A bit of fun ensues.
Relationships: Deran Cody & Adrian Dolan, Deran Cody/Adrian Dolan, Deran/Adrian
Series: Deran/Adrian HEA (s4 Finale redux) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958701
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18
Collections: Animal Kingdom ▶ Deran Cody / Adrian Dolan





	Games They Play

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot this one was stashed away in my docs. 
> 
> Post season 4 finale. Meant to be read after the fic _Interwoven_.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. 💗

Deran walks into the house, carrying groceries, and finds Adrian playing a VR game in the living room. 

Goggles on and controllers in a firm grip, the man is shirtless, barefoot and in athletic shorts. His incredible body, like sculptured marble, is tinged slightly pink and sheened with sweat. Those gorgeous freckles look enticing, very lickable and delicious. Deran should know, he’s run his tongue all over Adrian's luscious skin. All that fluid strength on display each time the man crouches down or swings his arms. Most likely battling aliens behind that fancy headset.

Expletives fly out of Adrian’s mouth, and Deran shakes his head and grins. 

_My husband is the hottest and most entertaining person._

Silently putting up the groceries, Deran is mesmerized by Adrian’s movements. His body, poetry in motion. Whether surfing, fucking, shaping a board, or _just_ existing, the man is a goddamned dream. Truly breathtaking. 

_Love him._

Task complete, Deran sits on their small couch and watches for a few minutes. Adrian’s always been athletic, exquisitely built and quietly brilliant. It’s not lost on Deran how lucky he is. Getting to share life with his longtime love. It’s a gift he’s ever grateful for. 

“I know you’re here, ‘ _Jake_ ’.” [It’s his new identity since they disappeared and fell off the grid.] His name is said in a chuckled tone, Adrian panting slightly from his fierce battle. 

“What gave me away?”

Crouching low again, he shoots his weapons in the video game. 

“Your smell, babe...ocean and sand.”

“‘ _Spencer_ ’ (Adrian's new name) we live on the beach, our whole house smells like that.”

Swiping his arms out, maybe pulling an imaginary shield, he fires again, fingers clicking furiously at the buttons of the controllers. 

“Right, but it’s _your_ smell. I’d know it anywhere.”

Snorting in amusement, Deran can’t stop the smile on his lips or the warmth blooming in his chest. The words are said so surely, so absolutely, and they mean everything. 

“Think ya know me, huh?”

“Yeah, I think I do.”

Adrian jumps, shifting his body to the side (dodging some threat in the game, no doubt). 

Deran decides to test his luck. Moving behind Adrian and he whispers. 

“Think you can still fight aliens while I suck your dick?”

A quick inhalation of breath. 

“You can try, D, but I’m pretty focused on this game.” 

There’s zero conviction to his voice, only the hint of a challenge and anticipatory arousal. Deran’s mad for it. 

He presses his body against Adrian’s, licking the shell of his ear, and is immediately rewarded when Adrian’s body shivers in response. 

“Well let's see then.”

Snaking his hand around his husband’s waist, Deran pulls down the shorts and boxers briefs. He expertly strokes the semi hard cock in his palm. 

“ _Fuck_.”

“I thought you said you were focused.” 

Deran smirks and drops a kiss to the other man’s neck. 

Stepping in front of Adrian, he quickly goes to his knees and licks the dripping cockhead before him. To his credit, his husband still attempts to battle his VR enemies, though perhaps a bit less skillfully than before. 

A moan escapes him, as Deran engulf’s the hot flesh with his mouth. Not much for foreplay, he swallows the shaft down to the root. 

He can tell Adrian’s struggling to maintain his composure, and it ratchets up Deran’s lust. 

He pulls back only to say, “I’m going to suck you off hard and fast. You’ve been warned, Dolan.”

A broken groan. 

“I’m...ungh...a Cody now...don't... _fuck_...don’t you forget it.” 

Adrian’s body is taut and shaking. 

Pleased with the reaction, Deran gets to work getting his man off.

Sucking, laving, pumping his hand over and over. Driving his mouth back and forth in precisely the right way to make his husband go wild. 

Adrian’s movements become more stiff, stuttered, as he wars to stay focused on the game and manage his pleasure. 

Deran feels like a sex god, expertly swirling his tongue, hollowing his cheeks, and taking the heat deep down into the back of his throat. Eyes stinging with tears, muscles overstretched, it’s the best feeling in the world. Adrian’s throbbing cock in his mouth and the salty taste of pre cum coating his tongue. 

_Nothing better than this. Fucking love this man._

Adrian appears to have forgotten his game, as he slides his hands into Deran’s long tresses and thrusts, _hard_. Curling his fingers into fists, he starts to fuck Deran’s mouth. 

Jaw relaxing and ready, he welcomes every bit of it. 

Pace increasing, pressure building, Deran squeezes the strong hips in his hands. Nails digging in hard enough to leave crescent shaped bruises behind, he urges Adrian on. Enthusiastically encouraging him, wanting more of what only this man can give. 

“ _Fuck!_ ” 

Looking up, he sees Adrian has pushed the headset to his forehead, his eyes laser focused on Deran’s ministrations. 

Blue holding blue, he feels Adrian’s body tense just before his orgasm hits. Shouting his name, he shudders, releasing into Deran’s eager mouth and down his throat. Swallowing all of it, only pulling away when Adrian complains of over sensitivity. 

VR goggles now crooked on his forehead, ginger locks wet with sweat. Deran sees the bliss on his husband's face and feels like a fucking king. 

Standing, he wraps one arm around Adrian’s shoulder, clutching him close, his other hand caressing small circles into Adrian’s hip flexor. A soothing pattern they’d developed over the years, familiar, comforting. 

Both calm(-ish). Deran helps Adrian take off his gear and properly store the devices. As soon as the tech is safely where it should be, Adrian pounces, attacking Deran’s mouth with fervor. 

In between kisses and nips Adrian shares his thoughts. 

“That was _fucking hot_...I can’t wait to do it to you ...I owe you an orgasm...if I’m not mistaken... _husband_.” 

Chuckling to himself. 

“You know this isn’t a tip-for-tap thing.”

“Yeah, I know, I just want to.”

Who is Deran to deny Adrian anything?

“I’m all yours.”

A small stinging bite to his lip. 

“And don’t you forget it.”

“Never.”

No more talking, they kiss and grab at one another. Knocking into furniture, as they haphazardly head toward the bedroom. 

Deran knows this is his deepest wish come true...the fun they have, the love they share and the sexy games they play.   
  
  


_Nothing better!_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 💗
> 
> Please feel free to leave feedback or make a request/suggestion. 😊


End file.
